


Pérdida.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: La relación de JJ y Seung termina cuando el mortificante tema de los hijos no puede llegar a una solución, o eso es lo que pensó Jean cuando dejó al coreano para volver con Isabella.Un terrible incidente manda a Seung al hospital, donde JJ descubre la peor tragedia.





	Pérdida.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA.

Incómodo. Fue lo que pensaron los amigos de JJ al darse cuenta de que Seung Gil había asistido a la tocada de la banda donde cantaba el canadiense, casi tres meses después de que esa relación acabara.

No sabían cuál era su intención con esto, pero la palabra incómodo saltó de nuevo en sus cabezas, esta vez en mayúsculas, cuando Jean se acercó a ellos con Isabella enganchada de su brazo. Estaba más que entusiasmado luego de dar el show con su banda, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Seung emborrachándose con una docena de hombres alrededor.

Si quería llamar la atención de JJ lo hizo, aunque no de buena manera. Los hombres que lo rodeaban se tomaron más confianzas pasando sus brazos por los hombros y cintura del coreano, hablándole al oído y acariciándolo en varias partes. No impidió que uno de ellos le diera de beber alcohol con su propia boca, y cuando el sujeto se alejó con algo de cerveza goteándole de la barbilla mientras los demás silbaban y aplaudían Seung Gil miró en aquella dirección, pero el grupo de JJ se había perdido entre la gente.

— ¿Por qué diablos vino?

— Es obvio que quería montar un espectáculo para molestar a JJ. Debimos haber hecho que se fuera.

— Tranquilos, no tiene importancia. —calmó JJ mientras esperaban fuera de los sanitarios, Isabella había tenido un poco de náuseas— Le di una entrada para el evento antes de que rompiéramos, tal vez no la quiso desperdiciar.

— Claro. —bufó la única chica aparte de Isabella.

En ese momento una nueva banda se presentaba en el escenario y la pelinegra regresó con ellos. JJ le preguntó si se sentía mejor y ella asintió con una sonrisa poco convincente, es obvio que le afectó ver allí al ex de Jean.

— Ok, ok, no quiero que nos estresemos por nada. Se supone que esta noche es para celebrar. —otro de los chicos palmeó la espalda de JJ y caminaron a la salida— Nosotros invitamos, en honor a los futuros padres.

Mientras tanto, afuera del club Seung había tratado de deshacerse del grupito que se le arrimó durante el evento. Fue demasiado descuidado de su parte dejar que le coquetearan y seguirles el juego, pero cuando la banda de JJ subió al escenario y antes de empezar a cantar pareció el hombre más feliz del universo al anunciar que su novia estaba embarazada, simplemente perdió el juicio.

Ahora se encontraba medio ebrio y en una gran desventaja. Uno de los hombres le apretaba la muñeca casi doblándola luego de que intentara irse, formando un circulo junto a los otros con el que lo tenían acorralado.

— Es muy grosero de tu parte querer largarte luego de calentarnos así, ¿no crees? —Seung forcejeó y el tipo lo soltó tirándolo contra otro de sus compañeros, quien atrapó los brazos del coreano desde atrás dejándolo inmóvil.

— Nunca dije que haría algo con ustedes. —varios se rieron como si fuera el mejor chiste.

— Pues tampoco aclaraste lo contrario. —se miraron entre ellos e hicieron un gesto de cabeza para dirigirse a un sitio más apartado, en ese momento la puerta trasera del club sonó y el grupo de JJ se asomó dándoles la espalda, así que no pudieron ver lo que sucedía.

Cubrieron la boca de Seung Gil antes de que pudiera alertarlos, mientras JJ colocaba su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Isabella y la abrazaba a él, caminando junto a sus amigos que trataban de decidir dónde ir a festejar. Ninguno miró atrás.

Llevaron a Lee a una especie de depósito abandonado cerca de allí, dentro del que apenas podía verse algo entre la oscuridad nocturna, y lo lanzaron sobre pedazos de cartón y unas mantas viejas que olían muy mal.

— Esto es lo que te buscaste, ahora no vayas a llorar.

Escuchó el tintineo de las hebillas y cremalleras abriéndose, estaba encerrado con ellos y no lo soltarían hasta tomar de él lo que querían, le gustara o no.

-o-

Le pidieron que no corriera en un hospital, pero JJ ignoró cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el llegar a la recepción lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera hizo caso a la voz de Isabella que lo seguía. Apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre el mostrador, muy azorado, obligando a la empleada a dejar de trabajar en la computadora.

— Me llamaron por alguien que ingresaron aquí, Seung Gil Lee.

— ¿Tiene algún parentesco con él?

El muchacho apretó sus dedos sobre la mesa, arrugando un par de indefensos formularios.

— Soy lo único que tiene aquí.

Luego de buscar en los registros le indicó al desesperado Leroy a dónde se tenía que dirigir. Miró a Isabella entre culpable y suplicante y la chica no tuvo corazón para impedírselo, porque por más que doliera sabía que, a pesar de que fuera pasado, Seung no dejaría de importarle.

— Ve.

Trotó por el pasillo buscando el número de habitación y al hallarla tocó la puerta, su corazón golpeaba tan duro que no oyó el sonido de sus nudillos contra la madera. Lo único que le avisaron es que Seung estaba herido de gravedad; necesitaba que le explicaran lo que sucedió, y necesitaba que le dijeran que se pondría bien.

Una castaña con engañosa apariencia jovial lo recibió.

— Soy la doctora Minako. ¿Eres el chico al que llamé?

— Sí, soy Jean Leroy.

La mujer permaneció estoica ante el semblante angustiado que mostraba el moreno.

— No pareces un familiar, aunque eras el único contacto en su teléfono aparte de algunos locales de comida y un veterinario. ¿Qué relación tienen?

Ninguna, eso es lo que debería decir, pero Seung trabaja desde su computadora y no le interesa entablar amistad con otros seres humanos, incluso su perro murió hace medio año. Él es el único a quien le importaba y eso debería ser suficiente.

— Somos ex pareja, pero sus padres viven en otro país y no conozco a nadie cercano a él. —Minako resopló a punto de cerrar la puerta como un NO definitivo, pero Jean evitó que lo hiciera— Por favor, necesito saber cómo está, qué le pasó. Y entraré ahí aunque deba ser a la fuerza.

Ella lo escrutó con dureza, mientras JJ se le plantaba con determinación. Al final Minako prefirió darse por vencida, no quería lidiar con un muchacho impetuoso.

Entraron y el aliento de JJ murió al ver a Seung conectado a un tubo.

— ¿Por qué… tiene eso?

— Sufrió una falla respiratoria de camino aquí, los paramédicos tuvieron que intubar.

Se acercó con pasos temerosos, y cada detalle que descubría en Lee resultaba más doloroso; vendado y golpeado, su brazo izquierdo enyesado, con raspones y marcas de feroces agarres, y eso era lo que se veía por fuera. ¿Qué clase de cosa tan horrible fue lo que sucedió? Se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar algunos mechones del inconsciente coreano, e incluso algo tan insignificante procuró hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible, porque temía hacer algo que pudiera dañarlo aún más.

— Por dios, ¿qué le hicieron?

— He visto el resultado de muchas vejaciones inhumanas, y esta ha sido una de las peores. Encontramos muestras de ocho hombres distintos, y eso si no hubieron más que prefirieron usar condón. —Minako fue fría al hablar, a pesar de que “estar acostumbrada” no significaba que no sintiera repulsión hacia estos actos tan salvajes— Además de los golpes y algunas fracturas su interior sufrió desgarros brutales; tal parece que no se conformaron y también usaron objetos peligrosos en él, intentaron empalarlo. Si hubiese tardado más en ser hallado y atendido habría muerto.

JJ se hincó junto a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos marcados por las venas al apretar tanto sus puños. Quería gritar, con sólo intentar imaginar algo tan espantoso sentía que lo sufría en su propio cuerpo.

Su mente abrumada hizo conexiones lo más rápido que podía, tuvo que haber pasado en aquel momento, luego de que vio a Seung en el recinto con aquellos hombres, fueron esos malditos. Pudo haber evitado que le hicieran esto, pero prefirió tragarse ese ácido gástrico que le provocó la escena de Seung Gil y una vez más lo dejó atrás para enfocarse en su egoísta felicidad. ¿Cómo se perdonaría algo así?

— Lo siento… —tomó la mano sana de Seung y le dio un beso antes de apoyarla contra su mejilla, por lo que el par de lágrimas que cayeron quedaron estancadas entre los dedos del mayor— Lo siento tanto.

— Dijiste que fueron pareja, ¿hace cuánto terminaron?

El joven de piel bronceada no entendió por qué eso sería algo relevante, de todas maneras respondió sin dejar de ver a Seung respirar.

— Fue antes de que acabara febrero… hace tres meses, un poco menos.

— ¿Once semanas más exactamente?

— Eso creo, ¿qué importa?

Esta vez miró a Minako, se notaba más severa que antes.

— Eso significa que no lo sabías. —aspiró profundo cuando JJ le preguntó a qué se refería— La violación le provocó un aborto de once semanas. Uno de los embriones fue expulsado junto con parte de la hemorragia, el otro se desprendió parcialmente y tuvimos que retirarlo durante la cirugía para que no empeorara la condición del chico. Supongo que eras el padre.

El impactó que resultó en JJ hizo que todo diera vueltas, provocándole la horrenda sensación de que alguien jalaba sus órganos a través de su garganta. También iba a necesitar un respirador, sus pulmones se cerraron y pareció que su corazón se detenía.

No quería creerlo, eso no podía ser. Se levantó agarrándose la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, olvidó dónde se encontraba y se sintió desorientado, atrapado.

— Oye, tranquilízate. Debes respirar hondo.

Jean buscó hasta encontrar de dónde provenía esa voz y vio a Minako a su lado apretándole el brazo. Estaba fuera de sí así que se la sacó de encima bruscamente, tardando en recuperar el juicio. Seung Gil no podía haber perdido dos bebés, porque el coreano no quería hijos y se cuidó para evitarlo a toda costa, por eso lo dejó, así que no era posible que esos fueran dos hijos que tanto deseó tener con él.

— E- es un error.

— ¿No eran tuyos?

— No, él no estaba… no podía estarlo. Él no quería embarazarse.

— Eso no evita que a veces pase.

Incapaz de hablar JJ negó con la cabeza hasta el cansancio mientras su expresión se rompía con el llanto, e incluso alguien con el temperamento de Minako sintió pena por él. Algunos quejidos diferentes a los de Jean-Jacques hicieron que la bata de la castaña se agitara cuando se dirigió junto a Seung, viendo que el muchacho intentaba respirar por su cuenta.

— Espera, voy a quitarte esto. —le retiró el aparato y Lee tosió cuando el tubo dejó de ocupar su tráquea. La doctora le dio su tiempo para recuperar la lucidez, entonces le informó lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —apenas pudo susurrar roncamente mirando a Jean.

— Vine a verte en cuanto me avisaron, por supuesto. —se apresuró a limpiarse la cara antes de acercarse a la cama de Lee— Fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera dejado solo con ellos…

— No lo recuerdo. —interrumpió el más bajo pasando a mirar directo al techo. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba amoratada, mientras que su otro pómulo se encontraba muy inflamado; tuvieron que regresar el hueso de su nariz a su lugar, también el de su hombro, y su labio estaba reventado. Y eso sólo se trataba de lo más leve, era difícil contener las muecas de dolor— Bebí mucho, tal vez ni siquiera fueron ellos. Como sea, no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

El ambiente se tensó como si las paredes del cuarto se achicaran y Minako observó a JJ, quien no apartaba sus ojos del coreano. Es obvio que sacaría el tema.

— ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que estabas esperando gemelos míos.

Seung hizo lo posible por mantener la compostura al oír eso, sin embargo la mujer del lunar notó que esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_Ya era de madrugada y JJ seguía sin responder su mensaje, no es que estuviera preocupado pero quizás sí se sentía un poco inquieto. Finalmente escuchó el timbre del departamento y cuando fue a abrir encontró a su novio colgando de los hombros de sus amigos, completamente borracho._

_— ¿Cómo es que se puso así?_

_— Tú sabrás, igual que todas las veces anteriores. —dijo de mala gana uno de ellos mientras ayudaban a JJ a mantenerse en pie para dejarlo como si hicieran una entrega a domicilio._

_Seung hizo que se apoyara en él y cerró la puerta, guiando con esfuerzo a Jean que parecía el doble de pesado. Logró dejarlo en la cama, preguntándole qué rayos le sucedía._

_— Perdón._

_— Siempre te disculpas. Sabes qué, ni siquiera tenemos que discutirlo, sólo duérmete y para la próxima avisa. —tuvo la consideración de sacarle los zapatos y cuando intentó que se recostara JJ le tomó el rostro._

_— Si tuviéramos hijos serían tan bonitos como tú. —Seung lo miró sin decir nada, observando cómo la expresión ilusionada del más alto se desvanecía— Olvídalo, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso._

_Mostró un intento de sonrisa dejándole un pequeño beso a Seung que apestaba a licor, y se quitó la chaqueta para recostarse de su lado de la cama. Los últimos meses habían dormido como si los dividiera una muralla, a veces intentaban reconciliarse y parecían lograrlo, pero cuando la emoción del sexo se esfumaba JJ volvía a notar el mismo vacío de antes._

_El pelinegro mayor se quedó mirando su espalda. Se mantuvo fiel a su posición childfree hasta los 24 años que tenía ahora y Jean lo sabía desde el comienzo, si dejó su futuro soñado con Isabella para estar con él es porque lo amaba más que a la idea de ser padre, así que Seung no entendía por qué insistía ahora en hacerlo cambiar de opinión. JJ no era capaz de gestar, así que si el problema era el proceso del embarazo podían casarse para adoptar, es lo que venía diciéndole el menor como si no hubiese escuchado que él simplemente no tenía ningún impulso por criar a un niño, viniera de donde viniera._

_JJ no llegaba al punto de ser un fanático religioso empecinado sólo porque “es lo que Dios manda”, este era quizás su más fuerte anhelo y aunque intentó reprimirlo para ser feliz con Seung al parecer ya no podía seguir haciéndolo._

_Aunque no quisiera Seung pensó mucho en ello y en la posibilidad de ceder para que JJ fuera completamente dichoso, no quería perderlo, y tal vez un niño no fuera tan malo. Subió a la cama y alcanzó a Jean, besándole bajo la oreja en su punto débil para dejarlo sin ninguna posibilidad de hacerse el dormido._

_— Podemos hacerlo si quieres._

_— No tengo ganas, bomboncito._

_— ¿Ni siquiera para procrear?_

_Se giró mirando a Lee con su más genuina cara de sorpresa._

_— ¿De verdad?_

_En realidad no estaba para nada seguro a pesar de que hace una semana dejó de tomar las píldoras, de todas formas asintió y el otro no tardó en tirársele encima, cortando cada beso con un “gracias”. Dejó que JJ lo desvistiera, aunque lo estaba haciendo tan torpe por la borrachera que él mismo debió hacerse cargo, también le retiró la ropa a Jean y se encargó de estimularlo con su mano. Tardó más de lo habitual a pesar del entusiasmo del canadiense, todo debido al alcohol en su sistema, eso no impidió que ya listo abriera las piernas de Seung y se guiara adentro aunque éste no estuviera igual de preparado._

_— Te amo, ahh._

_También lo amaba, por eso es que lo estaba haciendo. Apretó los ojos tratando de cederle el paso a JJ, no estaba excitado, el temor hacía que resultara difícil y doloroso, esperaba que con la costumbre fuera suficiente. Dejó de contener la respiración cuando JJ atravesó por completo, quien no esperó para comenzar a impulsarse ansioso por soltar su semilla._

_Cuando amaneció Seung se encontraba en el sofá de la sala meditando, no pudo descansar en lo absoluto así que salió de los brazos de JJ cuando éste se durmió luego de terminar la segunda vez. No dejaba de pensar en la sensación del esperma invadiendo sus entrañas, escabulléndose dentro de él para sembrar un individuo que le arrebataría la libertad sobre su cuerpo y posteriormente sobre su vida. Esa quemazón estomacal seguía molestándolo, avisándole que todavía tenía tiempo para arrepentirse, pero se mantuvo ahí tratando de no matar la esperanza que le dio a Jean._

_Sin notarlo ya pasaban de las 10am y escuchó movimiento, al girarse vio a JJ parado con una maleta y una mochila, listo para irse._

_— ¿Qué haces?_

_— Algo que debí hacer desde el principio, no puedo seguir privándonos a ambos de lo que queremos. En serio quiero seguir contigo, Seung, pero nuestro desacuerdo me supera. —eso no tenía ningún sentido, porque sonaba como si Jean estuviera rompiendo con él— Lo lamento._

_— Espera, no entiendo. Lo de anoche…_

_El menor lo miró confuso, no se acordaba de si dijo o hizo algo. Las evidencias en la cama fueron notorias al despertar, pero pensó que sólo habían tenido otra reconciliación inútil. Seung cerró la boca sin poderlo creer, JJ no recordaba su decisión, su sacrificio por él, y ahora nada más lo botaba._

_Resultaba hasta chistoso, sin embargo no había forma de que pudiera reír. JJ se acercó a él y posando una mano en su rostro trató de darle un pequeño beso que Seung esquivó, así que se alejó con una media sonrisa resignada._

_— Espero que seas feliz a tu manera._

_El coreano se dejó caer de vuelta en el sillón mientras JJ dejaba su llave en la mesita, ya no la necesitaría. La puerta se cerró y no quedó nada más ahí, sólo un silencio insoportable. Antes de conocer a Jean-Jacques esa era la soledad con la que vivía y no le importaba, sin embargo ahora se sentía incapaz de manejarla, recordándole mudamente que un bebé valía más que él, que una persona sólo podía ser la mitad de feliz a su lado._

_En la pantalla apagada del televisor se reflejaron las lágrimas de Seung Gil brotando._

— Respóndeme, ¿lo sabías?

Si Seung ya sabía sobre los bebés JJ no le perdonaría que hubiese sido tan bastardo como para no decirle y embriagarse, poniéndolos en peligro como si nada. Seung Gil apretó las cobijas con su mano sana al tomar la decisión de que JJ lo odiara.

— Sí lo sabía, no me importó. Estaba enojado así que me desquité con ellos, es más, pensé que se habían muerto hace rato. Nunca tuvieron oportunidad. —no quiso mirar la expresión de terror en el rostro de Jean-Jacques, volteando a ver a la doctora— Debió quedar un desastre en mí, ¿ahora soy infértil?

— Así es.

— Estupendo.

El grito de JJ fue de rabia y sufrimiento puro, agarrando a Seung de su bata para sacudirlo como la basura que era.

— ¡Ojalá hubieses sido tú el que se muriera!

Minako le gritó que se detuviera, mientras que las violentas sacudidas provocaban que las heridas en Lee se resintieran, sin embargo JJ estaba fuera de control. No tuvo más remedio que inyectarle un calmante y en pocos segundos el joven cayó de rodillas, Seung vio su mirada de desprecio antes de que se desvaneciera con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —con dificultad Seung asintió y la castaña lo ayudó a recostarse— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

— Porque es lo mejor para él. —Minako no comprendió cómo es que eso tenía sentido, pero Seung Gil no la dejó divagar— ¿Puede darme algo para el dolor?

— Le pediré a una enfermera que te suministre analgésicos.

— Bien.

La mujer con el lunar llamó a la enfermera junto con un par de hombres del personal para que movieran a JJ a otra habitación, donde Isabella se quedó con él.

Ese niño adulto nunca dudó de sí mismo y sus decisiones, Isabella fue su novia desde el bachillerato y ni siquiera pensó en tener ojos para alguien más, sin embargo parecer maduro no significaba que lo fuera. Cuando conoció a Seung su mundo simplemente se sacudió, todo de lo que estaba seguro se convirtió en un nudo imposible de desatar y la tentación de un amor desconocido lo hizo quitarse su argolla de compromiso.

Lastimó mucho a Isabella con eso y su único confort fue que pensó estar haciendo lo correcto para él. Por el bien de su decisión quiso creer que no importaría que el futuro con Seung Gil se pintara totalmente distinto, un futuro donde sólo serían ellos dos hasta el final, no obstante la realidad le cayó encima. Se había equivocado.

Nuevamente lastimó a otra persona y regresó arrastrado con la mujer que lo amaba tanto que lo perdonó y cumplió su deseo en cuanto JJ pudo besarla sin ver en ella el rostro de Seung. En ocho meses y medio tendría un hijo en brazos y se casaría con quien debió ser la única siempre, formaría la familia que soñó.

No debía volver a dudar, no debía haber nada que lo atara a Seung, porque si se sentía responsable por los bebés perdidos nunca sacaría ambos pies de la vida del coreano. Seung Gil lo sabía y por eso debía ser odiado por JJ, la ira es más fácil de superar que la culpa.

Luego de que Jean lo dejara tras vivir más de dos años juntos se cerró, tanto como para ignorar que aquella última noche pudo haber dado resultado. Tal vez en el fondo esperaba que fuera así para que JJ volviera con él, pero todo se desbarató y esa esperanza acababa de morir en su matriz.

Cuando Seung quedó solo en esa habitación tan blanca del mismo color que las frías sábanas que lo arropaban se encogió llorando de dolor, un dolor que venía de más adentro que sus heridas internas y que no sería reconfortado por ningún medicamento.


End file.
